Recovery
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When Storm is attacked by a monster, Logan tries to help her recovery. But with Storm's mind scarred, and her jumping at everything, can their relationship survive? And what is the price that they must pay? One of the rare times that I'm writing an M story.
1. Stalker

Sabretooth walked down the streets of New York. He smiled sadistically; he had been patient. He had stalked his prey for the past three weeks, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He could already taste her, touch her soft coffee colored mocha skin. Feel her body writhing beneath his body and hear the one sound he had been searching for...

He stopped to sniff the air: Sandalwood, rain, and earth. He smiled, revealing his sharp canines. She was close by.

R

Ororo Munroe- aka, Storm- walked to the garden shop on 5th. She was surprised to see a familiar scruffy looking person there, but welcomed him in a warm embrace.

The person lifted her up and spun her once before putting her back down on her feet. "What are you doing here, Logan?" She asked, smiling. "We're not supposed to have lunch for another twenty minutes." She looked at her watch to make sure she had the right time.

"We are," Logan agreed, "but I wanted to surprise ya."

Storm smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're supposed to be at the resturant," Storm admonished teasingly. "We don't want to lose our reservations."

Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "See ya there, darlin'," he said as he walked away from her.

Storm turned to walk into the store to buy her fertilizer.

R

Walking out of the store, she walked toward the resturant with her bag of fertilizer in her hand. She was about five minutes away when someone jumped her from behind, snaking an arm around her waist and holding her firmly to their torso. "Shouldn't be walking alone," a deep gruff voice said behind her. "Never know what's goin' to happen."


	2. Strike

A rough hand stroked his victim's face. Storm stopped struggling and relaxed at his touch, closing her eyes in content. "You should stop sneaking up on me," Storm reprimanded. "I almost struck you."

Logan chuckled and guided his beloved to the table where he had paid the waiter to keep it open while he pulled the stunt on his wife.

R

The animal watched the couple in disgust. He had been about to grab the Witch when the Runt beat him to it. No matter, though, the next time she was alone, she would be his.

He noticed something on the ground and smirked. The Witch had dropped something, and he was sure that she was going to come back for it. He settled down to wait in anticipation.

R

Logan was paying the bill when Storm noticed that her purse was missing. "What's wrong, 'Ro?" Logan asked, watching as Storm searched fervently for something.

"My purse is missing," Storm answered, sighing. "Think I can get a rain check on that walk?"

"I'm afraid I can't control the rain," Logan said, standing up and helping his wife. "Of course you can darlin'," he whispered, nuzzling her neck as he embraced her. "As long as the weather is clear for tonight."

"I'll make that happen," Storm replied, kissing him before going their separate ways.

Storm guessed that she had dropped her purse when Logan jumped her, so walked back to the alley close to the restaurant. "There it is," she muttered, bending over to pick it up.

There was a growl and a whisper of movement behind her. She wasn't fast enough to dodge or counter it, and consequently was bowled over, landing smack on her back, winded.

"'Shouldn't be walking alone'," her attacker whispered in a deep voice- much deeper than Logan. "'Never know what's goin' to happen'." Storm's eyes dilated, as she began to tremble involuntarily. He chuckled, stroking her cheek with his claw.

"Sabretooth," she whispered, turning her head in disgust from the beast on top of her.

"Should've listened to the runt, because now you're mine."

Storm struggled in vain to get away from the monster, but to no prevail. He grinned as he grabbed her throat, slowly increasing the pressure on it until she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

R

Logan waited by the tree at the beginning of the trail behind the mansion. He hadn't seen Storm since he got back; he assumed that when she retrieved her purse that she went directly to her Greenhouse. That was her place of refuge, and he didn't like to disturb her solace- except when he was feeling lonely and wanted her company.

Something was wrong, though. Logan could feel it in his gut and his bones. It was almost eight o'clock and she still wasn't at the tree. There wasn't even a strong breeze nearby to announce her arrival.

He tried calling her cell, but only received her voice mail instead. Something was extremely wrong. The smell of blood reached his nostrils on a light breeze. He followed the scent to a dead deer, lying in the bushes, hidden from sight. Judging by the stage of decomp, she couldn't have been dead for more than twelve hours. Familiar claw marks caught his attention, and Logan knew that this meant trouble.

He spent an hour looking for her, retracing his steps to the moment he grabbed her. The first thing he saw was a ripped bag- a ripped bag of fertilizer. A closer look showed that it was ripped by claws.

Logan's blood boiled, and he looked around, searching for a sign that his Storm was okay. Not too far from the fertilizer, was a small pool of blood, and about six inches away, was three strands of silver hair. It was as if he was seeing what had happened to Storm with his own eyes. He growled and began running, his nose guiding him.


	3. Horrible awakening

It was almost midnight when Logan finally found her. The rain had begun to pour down, washing away their scent. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, and Logan knew that Storm was in deep distress. At one point, he heard a blood curdling scream that forced him to push himself harder to find her. Finally, the stench of blood reached him, and he found her in an alley left for dead.

She was a mess. Clothes torn, scratches and bruises all over her body, especially her facial features. He stopped and knelt down next to her, checking her pulse to make sure she was alive. She stirred as soon as he touched her neck, which had a nasty bite mark, and a shallow gash just above it. Her pulse was steady, but Logan knew that if he didn't get her medical attention soon, he was going to lose her.

Slowly, he picked her up and hurried back to the mansion. "Logan!" Rogue called, racing to the entrance when she saw him. "Where have you been? Ah- Oh my goodness!" She cut herself when she saw Storm in his arms. Kitty and Jubilee were about to enter the room, but Rogue shooed them away, not wanting them to see what she was seeing right then- however she did ask Kitty to go get the Professor and look for Hank and Phoenix.

Then Rogue went down to the medlab with them, an awkward silence between settled between her and her father figure. She wanted to know what had happened to Storm, but she didn't want to upset Wolverine in any manner. The ride down the elevator seemed to take forever, and Rogue was starting to get anxious; when the doors finally opened, she opened the doors to the medlab, where Logan placed her mentor and friend down.

Hank and Jean finally arrived at the lab, and they both urged Logan to leave until they called for them. "I bet you wanna know what happened to 'Ro?" Logan muttered to her, as he stared at the infirmary doors. Rogue didn't move or say anything. With Logan in this mood, she knew that the Wolverine was being close to have a lash out, and she didn't want to upset him any further. However, it was like he read her mind. "Sabretooth did this to her."

Rogue gasped and rushed forward to hug him. He normally hated it when they hugged him- he didn't let anyone hug him often unless it was Storm- but right now he didn't mind it too much. "I'm so sorry, Logan," she whispered, tears coming down her face.

"Me too, kid."

R

About an hour later, Jean and Hank had finished their check over on Storm. The good news was that she was going to make it; the bad news, on the other hand, was that it was going to be a long time before she was going to be back to her old self again. By then the Professor was there and was fully updated on what had happened to Storm.

"Did he do anything else to her?" Logan asked, fearing the answer. "Besides beating her and leaving her to die."

Jean looked at Hank, tears coming to her eyes as she said the words. "I'm sorry, Logan, but he not only beat her, he brutally raped her repeatedly."

Logan released the claws. SNIKT! The entire room became silent, tensely waiting to see if the mighty Wolverine would go beserk. After a few minutes, Wolverine turned away, and walked toward the Danger Room. Everyone knew it was better to let him be than to bother him when he was angry.

"Can we see her?" Rogue asked, looking at Jean hopefully.

"Yes, but briefly," Jean said. "She needs her rest."

The students nodded and walked into the room where the sleeping goddess lied. The both Jean and Hank went closer to the Professor where they could talk quietly. "Is she going to make a full recovery?" Charles asked.

"I hope so, but it's going to take awhile for those cuts to heal," Jean replied.

"What about...?" The Professor trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud, just in case Logan was close by.

"She's fine, everything seems fine," Jean repeated, which was code for it was too early to tell.

The Professor nodded and waited by the door until all the students were gone. Then he rolled his chair close to her bed, and held her hand. Tears came to his eyes as he watched the woman who was more like a daughter to him sleep. He was going to spend all the time he could with her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine; because he knew by tomorrow, she wouldn't let any man near her.

R

Logan came into the room about three hours later, freshly showered, and his knuckles red from sheathing and unsheathing his claws. "Anything?" he asked.

Charles shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Logan pulled up a chair and sat next to Storm, across from the Professor. "I should've stayed with her."

"Logan," Charles said sternly, "this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"But I told her that she shouldn't be walking alone because she never knew what was going to happen," Logan countered, feeling the heavy burden of responsibility weighing on his shoulders. "And I let her go alone to find her purse." He shook his head miserably, watching as Storm stirred, but didn't come to.

"Logan, I know this is going to be difficult, but you can't keep blaming yourself. Ororo's going to need your support now more than ever."

A tense silence fell between the two, and Logan sighed. He knew that Baldy was right. It was going to be a miracle if Storm would even allow him close to her; he knew that between him and any other male in the institute- particularly between him and Beast- Logan was the closest resemblance to Victor Creed.

R

Logan kept a silent vigil over her throughout the rest of the night. The Professor had left around four, to catch what little sleep he could, leaving Logan alone with her. Logan held Storm's, wanting to know that she was still there with him, and gently massaged it, the way she liked it. It was probably going to be the last one he was going to be able to give for awhile. None of it felt real to him. He just wanted this to be a bad dream and wake up, with her warm body beside him; so she could tell him that everything would be alright. They had been so happy, Logan was certainly more happy than he had ever been- or thought he had ever been in his life.

At about seven o'clock, Storm began stirring again, and her eyes fluttered open. Logan called Jean down, and then turned to his wife. "Logan..." she whispered.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, resisting the urge to stroke her face soothingly. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Achy," she replied. "What-what happened?"

"You were attacked," Logan said slowly.

Storm looked at him questioningly at first, and then it seemed to hit her all at once. "Sabretooth..." she whispered fearfully, tears coming to her eyes. Logan wanted nothing more than to embrace her right then and tell her that everything would be alright, but he was afraid that it would just make things worse.

Jean came in then. "Hello, Ororo," she said quietly.

"What did he do?" Storm asked quietly. Logan took it as his cue to get out of the room. If there was anything that agitated him the most, it was seeing his loving 'Ro in tears.

"Mornin', Logan," Rogue said in the hall as she passed him to see Storm.

"I wouldn't go in there, kid," Logan warned. "Red's passing on the bad news to her now."

Rogue stopped where she was. A minute later, Jean came out. "I don't think now's a good time to see her, Rogue," she said gently. "She needs to get over the shock first."

Rogue nodded, glimpsing through the door her teacher in tears. "How are we going to help her?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, Marie," Logan said, using her real name. "Just don't bring this up around her, and I think she'll be fine- at least around you girls," he sighed as he turned back toward the doors, watching the weeping Weather Witch. "I'm going to do all I can to gain her trust once again."

**A/N: Ugh! Sometimes I hate writing dialogue, this last bit was really difficult for me, so it may not flow properly. Anyway, you may have noticed that I'm finally using Jean/Phoenix. I've been playing too much Avengers Alliance on facebook, and I REALLY like her in that game, she's very useful. So, This is the AA version of Jean, lol. Right now I'm trying to get as much Iso-8 as possible to unlock Emma Frost, so if you play this game, friend me, and send me all you can, I really could use it. Anyway, back to the story, I could use any suggestions about how the kids (particularly Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, Angel, Kitty, Colossus and possibly Dazzler) could help and how Jean, Scott, Beast and the Professor could help with her recovery. That's it for now. :) And thanks for the early reviews.**


	4. Nighmare

**A/N: Oh yeah, rape scene comin' up. I promise not to get explicit (not that I ever would) but I do think that this would be a good reason for it to be rated M since it's going to have more details.**

Storm was deemed ready to be released a few days. Logan was extremely happy about that, but he was also cautious, knowing that the slightest thing could send Storm into a frenzy. She spent most of the day recruited in her Green house though, planting the new plants and placing them in fertilizer- Logan had bought her some more since the original bag she bought had been ruined.

Logan waited in the mansion, keeping his distance as he watched her in the greenhouse. "How're you doin'?" Rogue asked with Kitty and Jubilee right behind her. Those three were the most anxious to hear about their teacher and mentor. While Storm was loved by all students, Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue had considered her a mother or sister figure in their lives, and therefore wanted to know everything about the incident.

"I'm fine, Rogue," Logan sighed, taking swig out of his beer. "It's Storm I'm concerned about. She's been in there all day."

Rogue gave a look to Kitty and Jubilee to go away, and continued talking with Logan. "She just needs her space," Rogue said. "She's been through a lot."

"I know, but it hurts to see her suffering, knowing that I can't help her."

Rogue put a comforting hand on his shoulder, standing there with him in the silence. Rain began to fall slowly, signaling that Storm was crying again. Rogue walked away to join the other kids in one of the common rooms; while Logan went out to check on her. It was almost dinner time anyway, so it was a good excuse to come out and see her.

Normally when he went into the green house, he would do his very best to try and sneak up on her; however, her fragile condition kept him on the straight side. "Storm!" he called out, announcing his presence in the greenhouse. "Darlin', it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay," a feeble voice replied. Logan walked toward it questioningly, and saw Storm on the floor, trying to clean up a broken plant. He slowly walked up behind her, making sure he didn't spook her- the last thing he needed was a lightning bolt to his rear end when his wife was distraught; the voltage would almost certainly send him off to dream land. Slowly, he knelt down behind her, watching her pick up the pieces. Her body trembled with every sob, and her arms her shaking with every movement she made. Instinctively, Logan reached out to comfort her, but recoiled when she flinched. "Please... don't touch me..."

Logan silently cursed himself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry, 'Ro," he whispered, moving away from her a little bit.

"It's not you..." she replied, sniffing.

Logan watched as time went by painfully slowly. When she was finally done, it was almost seven. He walked back with her inside, fighting the urge to wrap his arm around her. Once there, she went directly up to her room, where Logan assumed she would go to be bed.

Logan ate dinner, but then headed for the Danger Room to blow off some steam. Again, he set it to show Victor Creed, where Logan planned his way into exact revenge. He made sure that he tortured Creed painfully slowly until finally he was satisfied and turned off the computer. It was almost eleven when he finally got back to the loft. He was thankful that Storm had gotten a king size bed as his wedding gift- it meant that Logan could keep to his side of the bed without crossing over and touching Storm. For now she slept peacefully, but he still kept an eye on her for the next hour or so before he finally drifted off to sleep.

R

_Storm woke up in an alley, her arm stung from a scratch she had received from the animal watching her. She gasped when she saw him, trembling in fear as he came closer to him. Her eyes became cerulean blue in warning as she charged the air around them, preparing to strike. A quick strike to her chest caused her to lose concentration, though as she gasped at the the sting. The moment's hesitation was all he needed for him knock her over. A strangled cry came out, as he pinned her down, taking in her scent. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered, grasping a wrist in each hand as he pinned them down._

_Tears slowly trailed down her face as he slowly sliced through her blouse- the one that Logan had given her for her birthday- allowing him access to her breasts. He slowly massaged them, leaving pinpricks all over. Then he tore at her jeans, allowing him full access to her. Storm resisted and kicked at him, praying that she would hit his weak spot._

_Unfortunately, he moved out of the way of her flailing legs, waiting until she stopped struggling. "Nice try, Princess," he growled. "But you're gonna have to do better than that." He pinned her down with his weight, until he stopped struggling. Then he straddled her and slashed at her arms and torso, purposefully making the scratches shallow, relishing in her cries of pain as the tears streamed down faster and the rain began pouring down in the street._

_ After about the sixth slash, he stopped to look at her as she stopped struggling, to weak to continue. Then he slowly pushed his way inside of her. She tried to push him off her, but it was pushing a brick wall. He bit her neck, and slowly scratched her cheek, earning him whimpers that turned him on even more._

_Sabretooth felt himself close to his climax, as continued his assault on his victim. With one last bite on her shoulder, she screamed, and he released, biting down harder, earning him another- a smaller one, but a scream nonetheless._

R

Logan was woken up by the roll of thunder outside. He turned to Storm, who was in a flailing tantrum. "'Ro?" he asked, slowly coming closer. It was clear she was having a nightmare, and a pretty bad one judging by her behavior. "Storm, darlin', wake up. You need to wake up," he whispered, not wanting to touch her, but it was clear he had no choice. Gently, he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

R

_Storm was too weak to continue struggling against him, and she closed her eyes the pain soon becoming unbearable. She felt someone shaking her shoulder, but refused to open her eyes. "Storm, wake up..."_

Storm awoke with a start, her body covered in a cold sweat. She turned quickly, to see Logan behind her, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's alright, Storm... you're safe. He can't hurt you now."

Storm just stared at him, trembling for a moment, her mind rationalizing who it was, and whether or not he was a threat to her. After a moment, she laid back down, tears silently streaming down her face.

She felt Logan lay back down also, though he made sure he kept his distance. The tears started to fall down faster. There was nothing more that she wanted right then, than to curl up into Logan's embrace, for him to comfort her, and tell her that everything was going to be just fine; but, they both knew that was impossible at the moment in her mental state.

She settled back down into a fitful sleep once again. Flashes of teeth in her mind until she was too weak to do anything but slip into the welcoming darkness. At one point, though, she felt someone touch her neck. She wanted to fight, but her body wouldn't let her. Strong, but gentle arms picked her up and held her close. "_Don't worry, darlin',_" someone whispered in her. "_I'll protect you. I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again._"

**A/N: Just as I promised, nothing explicit, though I doubt it's written well. **


	5. More bad news

Logan awoke to a clear sky, which he thought was good. After getting dressed, he walked over to Storm's side of the bed, where she slept. "'Ro?" Logan whispered. Storm's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, but she relaxed when she saw that it was only Logan. "Are you coming down to breakfast?"

Storm shook her head. "I want to sleep a little longer," she replied tiredly.

Logan nodded understandingly. It wasn't hard to see that she was tired, and that she had a very bad night last night, if the dark circles were any indication. "Alright," he said, getting up. "I'm here if you need me."

Storm nodded. "Thank you," she said, watching Logan leave. Once the door was shut, she sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned away from the door to face the window. Happy memories flashed through her mind of her and Logan lying next to each other, naked and sharing feelings for each other. They made love together several times. He had made her feel safe; told her that he would protect her. Most nights they would fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her, and wake up smiling in the early hours.

The tears flowed down freely as she thought that she may never be able to do those activities again. Or ever be happy again.

R

"Hello, Logan," Jean said as he entered the dining room. "How's Storm?"

"Tired," he replied, sitting down. "She didn't sleep well last night."

Jean nodded sadly. The rest of the breakfast was ate in silence.

The Professor joined the adults at the beginning of clean up. "How is Storm this morning?" Charles asked.

"Not good, Chuck," Logan replied. "Nightmares kept her up last night."

"I figured as such," The Professor sighed sadly. "The storm that she conjured was pretty brutal."

"Rogue, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Jubilee and Warren have offered to help clean up the backyard," Jean informed the Professor. "Scott's out there supervising with Hank and Kurt."

"Thank you, Jean," Charles said. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

R

"So, how are you doing?" Jean asked once the Professor had gone.

"Not very good, Jean," Logan replied, trying to wash the dishes. "I can handle 'Ro's nightmares- as you know I have them as well sometimes- but, when I can't even comfort her... it makes me furious that Creed did that to her. Did that to my Storm..." he put the last dish on the drying rack and sighed. "When I see him again, I'm gonna kill him."

"Logan," Jean said firmly, "that's not going to help Ororo any. It may help her feel safer, but, it's not going to heal the scars."

Logan looked up as an idea struck. "Can you erase it? Erase the memory and replace it with a new one?"

"What?" Jean asked, shocked that he would ask such a thing.

"Erase the memory," Logan repeated.

"Logan, I can't," Jean said. "Storm has a static that prevents telepaths from messing with her mind. Only when she's really calm, maybe we can probe; but, when she's in such a vulnerable state, her mind will be impossible to penetrate.  
"Besides, I wouldn't do it, even if I could. I've no right to invade her worst nightmare."

Logan sighed. "You're right, Red, I'm sorry."

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. I'm here if you or Storm need me." She left him alone in the kitchen to go and help out with the lawn.

R

The Professor watched from his office as the kids cleaned up the lawn. Kitty and Rogue chased one another playfully as they picked up buckets full of leaves and threw them at one another. Bobby and Peter were having a nice chat about something as they helped move broken tree trucks out of the way. Jubilee was singing 'Call me maybe', and it wasn't long before the other girls started singing it.

He shook his head and sighed as he remembered how lively one of his students used to be- and she still would be if it weren't for a particular incident. Now every time he came near Storm, all he could read from her was fear and shame.

A light rain started to fall, and though there weren't many clouds, everyone knew that Storm had started crying once again. Thankfully no one let it spoil their mood as they finished cleaning up. That made him smile, and he decided that he would talk to Storm tomorrow.

R

Logan walked back upstairs to check on Storm. She was sitting on the bed, changed out of her nightgown and into a skirt and a long sleeved shirt to hide her scratches and bruises. She was crying again as Logan came closer. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"Nothing," Storm sniffed. "I just have something in my eyes."

That was code for she didn't want to talk about it. Logan didn't push her, not wanting to upset her further. "Are you going to your greenhouse again?"

Storm nodded. "I need to water them."

"Alright," he said pushing himself up, and then offering his hand to Storm. She hesitated, but still accepted, tensing slightly at his touch. Logan thought it was a start. At least she didn't fry him.

He watched her go, thinking that maybe things will start getting better.

R

The next morning, the Professor called her in to talk with him and Jean. Storm wasn't feeling very well, but she figured it was from the lack of sleep. Logan had joined them, though he stayed quiet and let Jean and the Professor do the talking.

The talk was very casual- asking about how she was doing and if she needed anything. When she wasn't responsive, they decided to end the session.

Logan walked with Storm out of the office and down the hall. "How're ya doin', 'Ro?" Logan asked, walking almost shoulder-to-shoulder with her.

"Alright, I suppose," Storm replied, wincing.

Logan turned toward her. She was sweating a little, and she seemed almost pale. "What's wrong?"

"My back's just bothering me," Storm replied. Suddenly, she gasped and doubled over in pain.

Instinctively, Logan reached out to try and steady her, but she sank to her knees anyway, as throbbing pain shot through her abdomen. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Storm gasped.

A familiar scent caught his attention and Logan looked down to see a crimson liquid trickling down her leg. "'Ro, you're bleedin'."

Storm's eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening. The pain intensified and her mind became a fog. Jean appeared a moment later, and she was shocked to find Storm on the ground. Hanks appeared a moment later, and with a look, he darted off to the infirmary. Jean used her telekinesis to pick up Storm and levitate her to the infirmary.

"What's goin' on, Jean?" Logan asked as he followed them to the elevator.

"She's having a miscarriage," Jean replied.

"A miscarriage?" Logan asked as they rode the elevator down.

"She never told you?"

"Told me what?"

The doors opened again and Hank was there with a stretcher for Storm. Jean placed her on it and turned back to Logan. "She was eight weeks pregnant." Hank called her and she hurried into the infirmary, leaving Logan standing alone in the hallway.

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel. First I have her raped by Sabretooth and then she has a miscarriage. I can just hear the crowd booing now. In my defense, I think it adds more emotion to the story. As to the cause of the miscarriage, I'm just gonna label stress. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Things have taken a turn for the better?

**A/N: I promise this chapter won't be as depressing as the last one, I'm not _that _cruel, Storm's my favorite character. Special thanks to QTfics, Jazphace, IceyJade2007, and Raven-haired Beauty for your reviews. The faster they come, they faster I should post- unless the one thing that every writer hates pops up. **

_**One week ago...**_

_Storm sat in a chair, waiting for her results to arrive. Jean walked in with a clipboard. "Are you ready to hear your results, Storm?" Jean asked smiling._

_"Don't leave me in suspense, Jean," Storm replied._

_"You're pregnant."_

_Storm gasped happily. "How far?"_

_"Eight weeks," Jean replied happily, embracing her best friend. "Does Logan know?"_

_Storm shook her head. "I plan on telling him later today, I just needed confirmation."_

_Jean smiled. "Well, you have it. Are you going to tell the Professor?"_

_Storm nodded. "I'm going up to see him now."_

_When Storm reached the Professor's office, he knew that something good was happening. When Storm told him that she was pregnant, he smiled, and congratulated her and Logan. Storm felt like she was walking on air, and that this day couldn't get any better- except a night out with Logan._

_R_

Logan was allowed to come in a couple of hours later. As he walked in, Jean walked by with a shoe box. Logan guessed that it contained the fetus that was supposed to be their child. For a moment, he contemplated on what it would've been like to be a father. Then he remembered why he was in there and turned to Storm, who was sleeping. She had an IV drip attatched to her hand, but that was the only thing that Logan noticed, besides the sleeping goddess' beauty.

As he approached the bed, Storm woke up. The moment she saw him, tears welled up in her eyes. "I lost it, didn't I?"

Logan nodded, reaching out for Storm's hand and squeezed it gently . She didn't even flinch at his touch, she looked defeated, like a mortal and not the goddess he married. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears started to flow freely from her eyes, as she stifled a sob. "I was going to tell you on the walk," she whispered, her voice cracking. "But then _he _happened and-"

Logan hushed her, cupping her face while wiping the tears away. It didn't escape his notice that she tensed, but he didn't care about that right then. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna get through this." He looked at her pleadingly, begging her to open up to him._  
_

Storm broke a moment later, and Logan wrapped in his arms around her. Her body went rigid, but she didn't resist. "Why me, Logan?" she asked, sobs wracking her body. "Why did he choose me?"

"To get to me," Logan answered softly, stroking her hair. "He likes to hurt those close to me. That was why I was hesitant to marry you, in case like this happened. I didn't want him to hurt you." Storm pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "But my heart was too weak not to marry you." Storm actually gave him a small smile, before Logan pulled her back in his embrace, as the sobs slowly died. "Let us help you, darlin'." Storm buried her head in his neck, shaking her head no. "You can't go through this alone, 'Ro," Logan said calmly- though anger was boiling at Sabretooth, as he planned gruesome acts against the beast to avenge Storm.

Storm seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded, tears streaming down her face. After a minute, Logan slowly began to rock her, cradling her in his arms as he did so. After a few moments, Storm's body relaxed, and she soon drifted off into a comfortable doze.

Jean walked in on them. "I'll come back a little later," she said quietly.

Logan nodded, and quietly watched Storm's sleeping form. Things had certainly taken a turn for the better.

R

Storm was released later that day. She didn't have much energy, though, so she retired early. Logan went out on the balcony for a smoke. It was a habit that he had nearly stopped, but as of recent events, he had picked up the habit again. He exhaled and looked over the lawn. It was now clean and tidy once again, and very beautiful with the setting sun. He sighed. It was at this very spot that he proposed to her; the spot where he had told Storm that he loved her; the spot where- and this was his favorite memory- he and Storm shared their first kiss.

Exhaling another cloud, he took one last look at the grounds; his eyes coming to rest on a set of amber eyes. SNIKT! The claws came out, glinting in the last rays of the sun. There was absolutely no way that Logan was going to let that animal come up here without a fight; he had put Storm through enough pain, and Logan was determined to protect her at all costs.

The leaves rustled, and the amber eyes turned out to be a mountain lion, on the hunt for some deer. Logan relaxed his hand and sheathed his claws. He was getting paranoid, but he knew that it was better to be safe than sorry.

He put out the cigar with the palm of his hand, then turned to go back inside. He slipped under the covers, being careful not to disturb Storm, and watched her sleeping form as she slept peacefully. He wished that it could remain like that always, but, sadly that wasn't the reality.

Laying his head down on his pillow, Logan thought about how nice it would be to hold Storm in arms around Storm once again, when she trusted him fully and did not fear anything.

R

_Storm was lying in the middle of a meadow, the warm sun shining down on her as she laid down on a picnic blanket. Logan was sitting on the other side of a picnic basket that was sitting next to her._

_He grabbed a sandwich and came over to her, and she sat up. He stroked the soft blue flower in her hair. Storm smiled, as he placed the sandwich down and cupped both hands around her cheeks. Storm blushed as she laid back down, ready for Logan to take her. _

_He began by kissing her lips, and then trailing down her neck. Storm moaned, and she opened her eyes, expecting to see Logan, but in a flash, he was replaced by the beast, the weather turning from beautiful to stormy. She was also back on the pavement in between buildings instead of at the meadow._

_Fear clutched at her insides. "I'm going to enjoy this," a deep voice growled, starting at her lips, making Storm want to gag. She started struggling under the animal, as he felt his way under her virgin white dress._

_Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't let this happen to her again. Gathering her strength, she brought down a bolt of lightning, and escaped him. She stopped at a corner for breath, but that was a fatal mistake as she was knocked over, and saw the face and glinting teeth as lightning flashed through the sky._

_R_

Storm awoke with a scream as she shot up in bed. Logan was instantly awake. "It's okay, Storm," he said soothingly. Storm looked at him fearfully for a moment, her body rigid, then she relaxed. Logan wrapped her in a loving embrace. She tensed a little, but relaxed, returning the embrace. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back and murmuring to her soothingly.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down enough for Logan to gently make her lie down. "Want to talk about it?"

She started to shake her head, but then nodded. Logan waited patiently for her to begin. "We were in a meadow, having a picnic," she began slowly. "We were starting to make love, like we usually do." Logan help but smirk as he remembered the last time they did that. Love always came first, then food, then love again. "Then..." she said hesitantly.

"Take your time," Logan encouraged, smoothing her hair. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful at the same time, it was all he could do to not kiss her as his heart broke.

"Then it was ruined," she said, her voice cracking as she fought back a sob. "I had closed my eyes for a moment, and I opened them..." her voice trailed off, too afraid to say it.

"He was there, wasn't he?" Neither of them had to ask who it was, there was only one person they would talk about like that.

Storm nodded, crying again as Logan pulled her close to him. She offered no resistance, giving in to him. She fell asleep in his embrace, and Logan couldn't help but think that things were starting to clear up for them.

**A/N: Okay, so not where I exactly wanted to end, but at least it's not sooo depressing. Y'all just keep watching. Reason why I haven't updated is because of computer problems. I REALLY need my own laptop.**


	7. Opening up

Logan awoke with Storm still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and stroked her face, she stirred a little but stayed asleep. Logan got up, careful not to disturb her, and went down stairs. "Hi, Logan," Rogue said. "How's 'Ro doing?"

"I think she's getting better," Logan said optimistically.

"Yes!" Kitty and Jubilee- who were right next to Rogue- said gleefully, as the three of them high-fived. Logan smiled and shook his head and continued eating his breakfast.

R

"'Ro!" He called into the greenhouse. "Storm, it's me."

"Come in," Storm answered.

Logan did. The flowers were blooming nicely as he walked by them, and Logan couldn't help but be reminded just what an amazing woman his wife was. he found her watering her plants with a small rain cloud. "You're very good at that," he commented.

Storm gasped and whirled around, only to turn back around, flushed with embarrassment. She turned her attention back to the cloud, but unfortunately she had lost control of it, and sighed as she watched the last bit of it disperse. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

Logan slowly stepped towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her. He might've been able to that last night, but Storm could be as unpredictable as her weather patterns sometimes, and he didn't know if his touch would comfort her, or send her over the edge.

"You must think I'm being silly," she said. "Jumping after telling me that it was you." She placed a hand to her forehead, shaking it.

"No," Logan said gently, "actually I don't. I'd actually be surprised if you were actually better. Though, I must admit, I still miss the way things were."

Storm smiled sadly. "I miss it too. Especially the long walks and the love making."

"Careful now," Logan warned teasingly. "You know how I get when you talk like that."

Storm actually laughed a little, but the feeling only lasted for a moment. Throwing caution to the wind, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced as his fingers brushed a still tender bite mark, but didn't pull away. Storm placed a hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," she sighed.

"For what, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"For being there for me and not giving up on me," Storm replied.

Logan gently grasped her other shoulder, and turned her towards him. "I'll always be there for you 'Ro," Logan said.

Storm smiled and blushed a little as she looked at the floor. "Was there something you needed?" she asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "We're about to start a Danger Room session, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Storm thought about it for a moment. "Who are we going up against?"

"Sentinels seem like a good idea to me," Logan said.

Storm nodded. "I was done here anyway," Storm said. "And, I think it'd be fun."

Logan smiled, he was finally getting his goddess back.

R

The Danger Room session was going pretty well. Storm, Jean and Rogue were working pretty well together, while Wolverine was paired with Cyclops, and Iceman. Jubilee, Kitty, and Colossus were the third group. At the end of the session, though, the tide had changed.

"Jean, where's Storm?" Logan asked as she landed in front of him.

"I lost them in the fog she created to hide us," Jean replied. "Rogue's still out there as well."

Logan started looking for them by picking up their scent. He found Rogue's easily. Dodging missiles, and laser beams. He found Rogue in a shelter with Storm knocked out beside her.

"She was stunned," Rogue said. "Ah was close by when it happened."

Logan knelt down next to her and looked her over before picking her up. Five minutes later, Logan had caught up with the others, and Storm was just starting to come to. She gasped and started to struggle at first, but at the sound of his voice, she calmed down, her eyes going from cerulean blue to brown once again.

After the session Logan took Storm out for a walk. "How're you doing, darlin'?" he asked.

"My back is a little sore from the hit," Storm admitted. "But I'm doing fine."

Logan smiled. They stopped at a lake where they were known to spend time star gazing. Logan had brought a blanket with them. Storm was sitting hugging her knees to her chest, and was rocking back and forth. "We could go back inside if you want," Logan said, leaning back on his hands.

"No, it's fine," Storm replied, as she stopped rocking. "It's just..."

"Just what, darlin'?" Logan asked, turning on his side, and propping himself on his elbow.

"Hard, I guess," Storm said. She laughed. "It's crazy, I know; I'm claustrophobic, and love the open air." She looked down. "Now... it just seems scary to be out here. When I know... _he's_ still out there." Logan scooched closer to her, and stroked her arm. She flinched for only a moment, but let him continue. "I'm sorry I keep doing that," she said.

"There's no need to apologize," Logan replied, "it can't be easy after what he did to you."

Storm shook her head. "It's not. I know it's you, but my mind keeps telling me that it's him." She sighed.

Logan looked at her. "You know what's most memorable about this place?" he asked.

"Your double engagement?" Storm asked, smiling. "After I said yes to your first proposal, we went out star gazing and then we cuddled for a bit. During which you asked me again, and I said yes."

Logan chuckled, and embraced her. Later that night, Storm was sleeping closer to Logan than she had in over a week. Logan smiled and stroked the silver hair closest to him.

**A/N: This chapter gave me sooo many issues. Not sure if I'm going too fast or not, I hope I'm not. Anyway, R&R, hope it doesn't disappoint.**


	8. A night of bliss

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is just one more reason why it's rated M. Again, I won't get explicit. **

Three months later, Storm was almost back to her normal self. She was laughing, smiling, and hanging out with the friends and family. Logan and Storm were getting closer every day; she was at a point where Logan could touch her without flinching. She was still a little jumpy, though, and still had nightmares every so often, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Logan found her standing on the balcony. "Hey," he said, coming up behind her.

Storm jumped, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey," she returned.

"Sorry for startling you," Logan said, wrapping his arm around her. "I forget that you're still a little jumpy."

"It's alright," Storm said. "At least you're not doing it on purpose."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, or else I'd be in real big trouble with everyone."

Storm smiled. "Maybe not _everyone,_ but I'm sure Jean and the Professor wouldn't appreciate you doing things like that."

Logan kissed the top of her head, and continued to look out over the balcony as the sun set. Storm suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?"

Storm looked back out at the lawn, but didn't see anything. "Nothing," she said, "I'm just probably being paranoid."

"It's alright, darlin'," Logan replied, kissing her head. "Let's go back inside."

Storm complied as Logan guided her inside. Though she couldn't help but look over her shoulder briefly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She shrugged when there was nothing there.

R

"Logan," Storm whispered. Logan grunted and turned over to face her. "I'm cold."

Logan looked over at her curiously. "You're cold?" Storm nodded, and that was when he saw a familiar glint in her eye that he hadn't seen since before the assault. "Well, then," he said wrapping her in his arms. "I guess we'll have to do something about that then, now won't we?"

"Definitely," Storm replied seductively. "You wouldn't want me to freeze to death, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Logan agreed, stroking back some of her hair from her face. "But are you sure you're ready?"

Storm nodded. "I think it's time we started it again."

Logan kissed her passionately. "Alright, 'Ro," he said when they broke. "But, if you want me to stop, let me know."

"I will," Storm nodded. Logan slowly began kissing her lips at first, allowing Storm to wrap her arms around his neck. He felt her up at first, just so that she would get used to his touch. Then, he lifted her nightgown over her head to eveal her perfectly nude, as if she had planned for this to happen. He smiled and began to trail his kisses down her neck.

Storm suddenly stiffened up as he reached a familiar bite mark that was only freshly scarred. "Logan," she said, pushing up against his chest, her voice laced with fear.

Logan stopped and looked at her with the utmost concern."What is it?" he asked, cupping her face.

"Remember that bite mark on my shoulder that's scarred?"

Logan nodded.

"It tends to bring up unwanted memories when it's touched."

Logan nodded and started kissing the other sidw of her neck. "Better?" he asked, nuzzling her nose.

Storm chuckled. "Yes," she moaned as Logan continued his assault on her. "Much better."

Logan growled playfully. Storm smiled and reached down to help Logan out of his boxers. "Last chance, 'Ro," Logan said, restraining himself from entering her just yet. "There's no going back after this. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Storm said, looking into his eyes, showing him that she meant it.

"Alright, I'll be gentle," he promised her. Kissing her neck, he trailed down to her chest, and then back up again, slowly massaging her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned at first, reveling in his touch. Until the memory tried to intrude, it was of Sabretooth doing the exact same thing to her, as she tried to struggle to get away.

Logan stopped what he was doing, sensing the fear returning to her body. "What is it, darlin'?" he asked.

"Nothing," Storm lied. "Just a memory trying to get in between us."

Logan nodded, then allowed himself to slowly slip inside her. Storm moaned, her climax coming close as Logan continued to feel her and kiss her to no end. It wasn't long before Logan reached his climax and spilled inside of her.

R

Outside, a certain animal listened to the blissful moans and groans of the couple. He growled as the rain started pouring down- and it wasn't from the Witch. His amber eyes watched lustfully from the window, feeling himself grow hard as he caught a glimpse of the mortal goddess. What he give to hear the bloodcurdling scream once again, and touch the smooth skin...

But for now he must wait. He didn't want to spoil the time the runt had with his girl, because soon enough she would be gone, just like all the other women in his life. He watched sadistically as the couple did their fling, completely oblivious to the one person that they hoped to never see him again.

R

The couple laid side-by-side as they took a breather from their activity. "How're you holding up, darlin'?" Logan asked, tucking some of her silver hair behind her ear.

"Surprisingly well," Storm replied, smiling.

"Good," Logan said, popping his eye brows. "Because Ithimk that we should go for another round."

Storm laughed, bit was quickly silenced by a kiss, to which she deepened, and complied to his request.

**A/N: I really hope I didn't cross to the MA side, but I really wouldn't know considering this is my first bliss scene really. Hope you like it. :)**

**Srry, QTFics, I just can't seem to work out a way to fit a scene in here for a therapy session with the Professor and Phoenix, but I did mention it, and Storm's progress.**

**And, for all of you who know that beast... Duhn duhn duuuuuhhhhnnnnn! Leave ya hangin'. This is pay****back to all of you who've left me hangin', mwahahahahahahahhahahahahaha a! JK :p.**


	9. Camping trip

**A/N: Okay, so some of you know this and most don't, I was visiting family up North, so that meant no updates for awhile (also had a bad case of writer's block for a short time), but I haven't forgotten about you guys. I also have to hit the Pride and Prejudice book. Ugh! So much to read.**

Storm awoke with a gasp as she shot up. Logan instantly became alert, as he sat up. "What's wrong, 'Ro?" he asked.

Storm breathed deeply, her body shuddering with the effort. "Just-Just a nightmare I had," Storm stuttered, as Logan wrapped her up in his arms. She gave in to him, as they laid back down together.

"Thought they were getting better," he said, stroking back some hair from her face.

"They are," Storm said, with a small smile as she kissed him lightly. Logan smiled and deepened the kiss. Storm stopped him though before they could go any further. "But, I think we should stop for tonight."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself?" Logan asked, looking hurt as he traced her collar.

"I did," Storm said, cupping his jaw, staring deeply into his eyes. "But, I'm not sure what triggered the nightmare, and if it was our little 'activity', then we don't want them to get any worse. But I certainly enjoyed what we had tonight."

"So did I, darlin'," Logan replied, kissing her again, before settiling down to a comfortable sleep, wrapped in each others embrace.

R

About a week later, Logan and Storm hiked out into the forest to look for a good camping spot. They planned on being, with plenty of ideas in mind to keep them busy. Logan had Storm. Logan and Storm close her eyes when they were close to the location. "It's beautiful," she gasped as she looked out over a waterfall.

Logan pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Just like you, darlin'."

Storm blushed. "Alright, Logan, what do you want?"

Logan chuckled as she turned to look at him. "You know what I want," he Sid seductively, as he captured her lips with his.

Storm sighed and moaned as he began to trail his kiss down her neck, and giggled as bwgan to pull at her clothes. "Logan! You can't even wait for us to put up a tent?"

"Who needs a tent when you can create fog?" Logan asked. Storm, though slightly amused, gave him a reprimanding look and Logan gave in to the tent idea.

R

"I thought it was the man's job to pith the tent and you would set up on the inside?" Logan said as rolled out the sleeping bag that they would be using.

"You know I don't like small spaces," Storm admonished teasingly as she finished hammering the last peg. "Unless you're around of course."

"This is an extra large tent, Storm," Logan growled. "We could fit seven people in here."

"Oh, quit your whining, I'm coming in now."

Logan had plans to get his revenge on her, though. As she came around to the entrance, he jumped back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked.

"I don't know," Logan replied, pretending to be startled. "Something just crawled across the bag.

"Where'd it go?" Storm asked, stopping and beginning to wonder of he was pulling her leg.

Logan was sitting in the middle of he entrance and she had stopped just behind him, timing his move perfectly. "Right... Here!" he grabbed Storm's wrist and she came tumbling over her shoulder, landing squarely in his lap.

Storm had no time to react; it was over to fast. She gasped as she felt herself being pulled over Logan and landing in his lap. "Logan!" Storm exclaimed, but was quickly silenced by a kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. "You do know you're in big trouble," Storm said, when they broke, only to be silenced by another kiss.

"Yeah, but I don't really care at the moment," Logan replied as he broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck. Storm laughed.

R

That night they slept snuggled in each others embrace unaware of the dangerous creature that awaited deep in the forest.

**A/N: Shorter than my other chapters, but I promised that the next one will be longer. In the mean time, here's a little something that I picked up from Avengers Alliance, my brother and I made up an entire chorus of it.**

**Oh the weather outside is frightening, ans the Hellfire Club needs lightning. Maybe Storm can cloud things up a little.**

**Tony: Storm, mind coming up with a little 'Fog of War'?**

**Storm: Not at all.**

**Nick Fury: Perfect, move out.**

**We are in and conducting the investigation. Much appreciated Storm.**

**Storm: Oh look the fog is heading out again, who would've expected that?**


	10. Nothing to be scared ofor is there?

The next day, Logan took Storm down to the waterfall, where they had a picnic, but this time they didn't make love. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Storm asked after they had finished eating.

"I thought we left the bathing suits at the camp site?" Logan said.

"We did," Storm replied with a mischievous smile. "But why should that stop us?" She stood up and started to take off her clothes off- starting with her top.

Logan realized that she was talking about skinny dipping, and there was no way he was going to say no. By the time he had his own clothes off, Storm had already jumped into the water. Her head was just peeking over the surface of the water as she smirked at him. Logan jumped in after her, but she swam away from him. "Catch me if you can Wolverine!" Storm called, laughing as she dove into the water.

Logan growled playfully and stopped where he was, and listened carefully to see where his goddess was swimming. Above the sound of the falling water, his acute hearing picked up air bubbles popping not too far from the falls, and that was the direction he dove into.

When Storm reached the surface, she couldn't find Logan anywhere. Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle, causing her to gasp and reflexively kicking the thing grabbing her leg as it tried to pull her under. A second later, the thing grabbed her waist and clamped her mouth shut. "Never challenge me," Logan growled in her ear. Storm turned and splashed him.

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," Logan chuckled. "But it was funny."

Storm rolled her eyes, and pushed him aside. "You big oaf."

"You'll pay for that," Logan growled teasingly, splashing her. They had a bit of a splash fight for a few minutes before, Logan tackled her and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as they kissed. "I love ya, darlin'," Logan said.

"I love you too, Logan," Storm replied. They started kissing again by the waterfall, and it wasn't long before Logan had Storm beneath him on dry land making love to her.

They grabbed their clothes when they were done and headed back to the camp site, where they continued their activity.

R

"I need to collect some firewood for the fire," Logan said, kissing Storm.

"Okay," Storm replied, kissing him back. "Hurry back, though."

"I will darlin'," Logan said with a wink, making Storm laugh. She slipped into her nightgown and went into the pack to look for the food. It was then that she heard a growl. She froze, unwanted memories flashing through her mind. Grabbing a knife, she cautiously went to the entrance, releasing a small rumble of thunder to let Logan know that their might be something wrong, and to hurry. She slipped outside the tent, and looked around. That was when she found the source of the growl; it was a huge grizzly bear, walking by and sniffing to see if she could find any goodies.

A hand grasped Storm's shoulder and she quickly turned around to slash at the person's midsection. "Easy, darlin'," Logan said as he grabbed her wrist.

Storm relaxed when she realized who it was, and her knees began to buckle under her. Logan wrapped his arm around her, to support her. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you were him."

"It's alright, darlin'," Logan said gently, pulling her close. "You're overwhelmed." He slowly guided her to the tent and laid her down. Then, he began to tenderly stroke her face, just to make her realize that she wasn't alone and that he was there for her. "Get some rest," he said, kissing her forehead and going out to start the fire and dinner.

He was just putting dinner on the plates when he heard her call him.

"Logan!" she cried, scared.

Putting down the plates, Logan rushed to her. "I'm here, darlin'," he said, kneeling down beside her. Storm embraced him automatically. Logan could feel her warm tears streaming down his chest. "Was it a nightmare, 'Ro?" Logan asked, even though hhe already knew the answer.

Storm nodded, embracing him tighter. Logan returned it, stroking her hair while rocking her soothingly. After a few minutes, Logan had her calm enough to come out and eat before they did some stargazing.

"The stars seem brighter tonight," Storm commented.

"That's because thee aren't any city lights to bother them," Logan said.

Srorm chuckled, and leaned over to kiss him. Logan grabbed her waist and rolled her on top of him, where she had easy access to his lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Logan grabbed her legs, stood up and carried her to the tent. After zipping it closed, he crawled to his wife, where he started trailing kisses down from her lips to her neck-being careful to avoid that scar that was still bugging her- and feeling up her legs under her nightgown.

Storm started undoing Logan's jeans, taking off his boxers while she was at it. Logan pushed up her nightgown and slipped himself inside of her while removing the gown from her body altogether, reveling in her beauty. Stroking he face, he smiled and kissed her again, trailing down her chest to the valley between her breasts, which he gently massaged, earning him a satisfied moan.

Eventually the two laid beside each other satisfied, and sweating heavily.

R

Blood trailed and formed a path between the trees to the decapitated body of the bear that the Wind Rider had seen. The blood was soaked into by claws, and those claws had left bloody marks on the trees close to the body. The beast that had killed the poor creature was careful and calculative. Tomorrow he would strike, and get was he was looking for, before the runt knew what hit him.

**A/N: Alright, you people who are wishing to see Kitty-cat's butt whooped, you gotta wait just a little longer.**

**QTfics, yeah, we don't normally make songs together because I rarely see him, but I got him hooked on the Facebook game, and we haven't been able to get the song out of our heads. :p **


	11. Showdown at the campout

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. I've been a little busy: Went to Disney on Tuesday with a friend and something worst happened before that... THE HARD DRIVE DIED ON THE LAPTOP! *faints*. :( However, My dad got a new one, and it works perfectly. :D  
**

The next morning, Logan went out early to get some more firewood for that night, while Storm slept in. When she woke up, she found Logan's note beside her. After reading it, she was going to start getting dressed, when there was a familiar tingle at the back of her mind. _I'm sorry to disturb you, Storm,_ Jean said, _but this can't wait._

_What is it, Jean? _Storm asked.

_Remember that test you asked me to run?_

_Yes._

_Well, I just got the results in._

_And?_

_They've confirmed your suspicion, _Jean said with a note of glee. _You're pregnant._

Storm smiled at the thought of finally being a parent with Logan as she placed a hand over her stomach. _How far along?_

_About a week, _Jean replied. They broke he connection after a little bit of girl-talk, Storm sighing in content as she imagined what her life was going to be like as a mother.

A twig snapped outside, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Logan?" she called, stepping out of the tent. "Logan, I-" she was cut off as something knocked her down. She screamed in surprise and allowed a boom of thunder to follow, to tell her she was in trouble

R

Logan had a pretty good handful of sticks when the scent of blood caught his attention. He followed the stench to a cluster of bloody trees, where distinctive claw marks could be made out. Already, he was getting the feeling that he should not have left Storm alone, but he shook it off, following the trail of blood until he found the body of he decapitated bear. There was a sudden scream, and a boom of thunder. "'Ro," he growled, extending his claws and racing back to the camp.

R

Almost as soon as Storm hit the ground, the animal was on top of her. "Remember me?" he whispered, stroking face with his claw. She twitched away from him as he took in her scent; he picked up Wolverine's all over her- which was to be expected- but, he also picked up the faintest trace of a new scent. He smiled sadistically at her. "He knocked you up again, didn't he?" he growled as his prisoner struggled beneath him. Grabbing her throat, he gently scraped his claws against her skin in warning.

Storm nodded at his unanswered question, ceasing her struggles as she trembled in fear. Memories of what he did to her before flashed through her mind. "What do you want?" she asked weakly, despite the fact that she knew the answer.

Sabretooth reached up to stroke her cheek with his claws, causing her to release an involuntary shudder. "You know what I want," he replied, relishing in her fear. "And I'm going to get it whether you give it to me willingly or not." He raised his hand, ready to strike when something bowled him over; giving Storm the chance to flip over onto her stomach.

Fighting back the flashbacks that assaulted her mind, she looked up to see who her savior was.

Sabretooth laughed. "Look who's come to the rescue."

Logan had Sabretooth pinned to a tree, on hand holding him, the other with all claws out prepared to take Sabretooth's head off. "You son of a gun," Logan growled, rage boiling through his veins. "Why?"

"Same reason as all the others, Runt," Sabretooth replied smoothly. "Just to make sure you remembered her place. I didn't kill this one, because she's nothing like the others."

"But you left her for dead!" Logan snapped. It took all his strength not to cut the other's head off then and there.

Sabretooth just smiled. "She wasn't any more use to me."

Logan swiped at his opponent's throat, but Sabretooth countered it and kicked Logan in the gut. Logan doubled over in pain, and Sabretooth knocked him over. The two rolled until a lightning bolt stopped them.

Sabretooth looked up to see Storm standing a few dozen meters away from them. He smiled and launched himself at her. Storm tried to run, but he caught up to her and had her on the ground before she could say, 'butterfingers.' She placed a hand protectively on her stomach, despite knowing what little good that would do her as he flipped her on her back. "Say goodnight, Princess," he whispered.

He had prepared to once again strike her, when Logan knocked him aside. "Leave her alone."

"Why?" Sabretooth asked twistedly. "She doesn't belong to you; she belongs to me."

Logan launched himself at Sabretooth in a frenzy. Sabretooth laughed as he dodged. "Did you know she screamed for you, Wolverine?" he taunted. "Screamed for you, begged for you to save her. It was music to my ears." Wolverine slashed again, but Sabretooth dodged, punched him in the stomach, and knocked him over, where he pinned him down. "When she realized you weren't gonna save her, she begged me to stop. Of course," he added with a sick smile, "I never stopped. Then- and this is my favorite part- as a last resort, she told me she was carrying your child." He laughed. "Not that it would make a difference if she told me or not, I could smell the changes in her."

"You knew she was pregnant?" Wolverine demanded.

"Of course I did! And you know what? I enjoyed every minute with her."

It was as if Wolverine could see the images clear as day as they raced through his mind. Sabretooth raping his beautiful fragile wife; Storm screaming at the top of her lungs for him to come save her, and then realizing that he wasn't coming; she'd had no one to comfort her, no one to share the pain and shame with. Enraged to no end, Wolverine threw his adversary off of him, and lashed out with all the rage and anguish he had buried in him for so long. "You raped her!" he cried, his heart breaking as he spoke the words, kicking Sabretooth in his sensitive spot. "Then you tortured her until there was no more fight left in her..." he slashed at the bigger mutant's torso, just like what he did to Storm- except, the scratches were much deeper. "Then you raped her again, and again!" Repeatedly, he kicked at Sabretooth's weak spot, wanting him to feel the pain he caused Storm- but in a much more severe way.

Sabretooth was on the ground writhing in pain, but the fight was far from over. "Then, when you were finished with her, you left her in the worst state possible." Wolverine slashed at Sabretooth's cheek, but the cut practically healed instantly. "Do you have any idea what you put her through? What you put my marriage through?"

"Does it look like I care?" Sabretooth countered painfully.

"I wasn't able to touch her for over a week!" Wolverine punched Sabretooth in the jaw, breaking it. "She's had nightmares for months!" He stopped at to look into the amber gaze of his arch-nemesis. "Do you know what else? She had a miscarriage because of you. She lost my child because of what you did to her." He raised his hand for the final killer blow when a soft voice called out to him.

"Logan"

Wolverine turned to see Storm looking up at him pleadingly. "Don't kill him." He was shocked to hear her say this and was about to protest when she cut him off. "I don't want to raise a child knowing that their father is a killer."

Logan looked back at Sabretooth, and stood up, giving him one final kick in the ribs with a blow to the head for good measure, knocking him out.

A gentle rain began to fall; Logan turned to see Storm still on the ground. He hurried over to her, and picked her up bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched briefly, and Storm nestled her head at the crook of his neck. Logan touched her cheek with his in a loving manner, while he walked back to the tent. "I'm sorry, 'Ro," Logan said when they reached the tent. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Storm looked into his eyes. "You didn't- though, I will say I was terrified from suffering the same fate as I did last time, but you saved us, and that's all matters."

"Us?" Logan asked curiously. Storm nodded, taking his hand to place it one her stomach. It only took a moment for Logan to realize that she was with child. "When did you find out?"

"Jean told me earlier today. I'd been feeling a little dizzy and nauseous last week, and I asked Jean if she could run a pregnancy test."

Logan embraced his wife. "We should head back to the mansion then."

"Something tells me that you don't want to get me home just to get away from... Sabretooth." Storm released an involuntary shudder as she said his name. Logan placed his arms around her. He smiled a little at the remark, despite her shudder. "I'm not taking any chances with you, darlin'."

R

After reaching the mansion, Logan and the Professor conversed privately. "I really must congratulate you, Logan," Charles said. "You must be really happy."

"I am, Chuck," Logan replied distractedly as he looked through the cracked door of the office to watch Storm talk with Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee in one of the common rooms across the hall. Jean and Scott joined them a minute later. "But Creed's still out there."

"And you fear he will come for her again."

"He did on out camp out," Logan growled. "What's to stop him from attacking her here?"


	12. A new addition to the family

**A/N: School has just started... again. *sour face* Luckily my schedule got fixed so now I'm happy and it's my senior year of High School... WOOOH-HOOO!  
**

Nine months later...

Logan and Storm had waited for what seemed like ever for their child to arrive. Every day since he had found out, Logan had greeted Storm every morning with a very tender kiss, and then stroked her stomach to greet the little bit of life growing in her- and also just because he wanted to make Storm tingly, since that's what his touch on her stomach did to her. Once in awhile she had a mood swing where Logan had to stay away from her, but they weren't as bad as Jean's mood swings- Logan had to pity Scott when she had them.

They were on a shopping trip during her sixth month of pregnancy when she stopped and gasped. "What is it, darlin'?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"She kicked," Storm said, a smile spreading across her face.

"You mean _he," _Logan corrected slyly. They had had this mock-argument since Storm found out she was pregnant.

"You want to make a bet?" Storm asked mischievously.

"Alright," Logan replied, wrapping his arm around her as they continued to walk to the car.

During the next three months, the child would at first start kicking, and then stop when Logan tried to feel, and start again when Logan wasn't looking. "How're you feeling?" Logan asked one morning during Storm's final month, as he sat down next to his wife. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt the child kick him. "I haven't forgotten about you, kid," Logan laughed, kissing Storm on the top of her head. "But you're mother is the one who's suffering.

"I am not," Storm said with a laugh, elbowing her husband in his side. "And I'm doing fine. She's a little restless though."

"I still say it's a boy."

Storm giggled. "I'm going to enjoy you doing diaper duty for the next year. It'll save me the trouble from doing it myself."

"Jean does her kid's diapers," Logan growled. Jean had had her child, Hope Summers, a couple of months earlier.

"Yes, but she already knew her child was going to be a girl, and I know for a fact that Jean uses her telekinesis to change the diapers."

Logan scowled while Storm chuckled. "You two talk about everything."

"What do you expect when two pregnant women are on bed rest half the time?"

Logan got up and went to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Logan, you're talking to a pregnant woman-"

"That's right, you're always hungry."

"Not _always," _Storm corrected, smiling. "But most of the time I'm famished. I'm eating for two after all."

Logan laughed as he grabbed some ice cream from the freezer. Lately Storm had been craving a lot of chocolate ice cream with cookie dough, chocolate chips, brownie bits, and hot fudge sauce.

He heard her gasp in pain, and rushed toward the common room after putting the ice cream sundae on the table. "You alright, darlin'?"

"Yes..." Storm said, wincing as she breathed out. "I think I should go lie down for a bit."

"How'd you get down here anyway?" Logan asked, just now realizing that she wasn't supposed to use the stairs.

"The wind."  
She walked to the foyer, and used the winds to lift her up into the loft. It was then that Logan heard a thud. He raced up the stairs to find Storm trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Storm said as Logan helped her up by supporting most of her weight. "I felt a sharp- agh!" she cut herself off as pain struck her back, which was already aching due to the weight of the child. Suddenly she felt something trickling down her leg. "Logan , my water's broke."

Logan smiled, but quickly took action, carrying Storm down the staircase as he called for Jean.

For eight hours he waited. When Storm's screams stopped, he heard the cry of a child.

Hank came out with a smile on his face. "You can come in now, Logan."

Logan stood up and walked into the infirmary. He saw Storm holding a bundle in her arms. As he came closer, Storm looked up, and the smile on her face broadened into a gleeful mischievous one. Logan had a bad feeling about this. "Happy about finally holding our kid?" Logan joked.

"Very happy, Logan, "Storm replied. "And _she's _happy to see us."

"She?" Logan asked, dreading what Storm was about to tell him. He really did not want to handle the dirty diapers.

Storm nodded. "Mm-hmm," she said smiling. "Meet your daughter, Logan."

Logan groaned. He had lost the bet. He'd try to worm his way out of it later. Right now, he was just happy to see Storm smiling and happy. "Want to hold her?" Storm asked.

Logan nodded as he took his child in his arms and sat down next to Storm, who had made room for him on her bed. "She looks like you," Logan commented.

"She has your eyes," Storm replied.

Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. Storm sighed as she leaned against his shoulder. "Tired?" Logan asked.

"Very," Storm replied. "Eight hours? It was torture."

Logan chuckled, giving their daughter back to her mother. He kissed Storm's forehead, watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Logan gently took Kendall Logan into his arms and walked around the room, rocking her.

Jean walked in a moment later. "Storm's out of it, isn't she?"

Logan nodded, giving Kendall to her, so that she could put the baby in her crib. He then returned to Storm, wrapping her in his embrace- in the last few months of her pregnancy, he had been unable to do it- and watched her sleep. He caressed her face, tracing her perfect complexion, Then he kissed her moist parted lips that were begging him to kiss her. She stirred a little and snuggled deeper in his embrace. He chuckled, smoothing her hair back as he rested his head on hers and fell asleep within five minutes.

**THE END**

**A/N: ...Or is it? Anyone want a sequel?  
**


End file.
